


Magic

by 333exz (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Top Felix, bodyswap au, byleth plays matchmaker, dimitri accidentally confesses, dimitri is a gay disaster, explicit - Freeform, felix and byleth switch bodies, gay disaster dimitri, gross smut, i am a whore for them, vampire felix, very gross and spicy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/333exz
Summary: In which felix and byleth accidentally swap bodies for a few days, and byleth is a wingman, and dimitri accidentally confesses without realization.Oh, and felix is a vampire, dimitri has a praise kink and shit gets freaky.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> warning for some gross sex btw.... these hoes get FREAKY  
new game plus dimitri hair and looks btw..its so cute i can't get over it  
anyways if you don't like extreme freaky and gross descriptions i wouldn't read to the end pfft

It happened so suddenly.

One minute felix and byleth were training together, the next they were both on their knees gasping for air in pain. There was no wounds on their bodies. 

Felix was not taking this well. 

Some soldiers had found the pair on the training grounds, both nearly unconscious, and in severe pain. The next thing they knew they were being examined by a very distraught rhea and manuela. Felix was the first to fall unconscious. Rhea and manuela were just glad no other students had been there or seen this happen.

A mage had snuck into the monastery, with the intent of killing byleth. Luckily for the professor, felix had been with them, and when the mage launched the spell on the training pair, instead of killing byleth, it took a turn. They'd both been in excruciating pain, on the ground, when the soldiers had caught the mage. The whole academy had gone under lockdown, with an enemy inside, they had no choice. Rhea didn't want anyone to find out what had happened. For the professors sake. And felixs, too. 

The spell had an opposite affect than what it was supposed to do, and instead of killing byleth, it swapped their soul with felixs. Effectively swapping their bodies. 

You can imagine felix was having a massive bitch fit when he woke up in another body. It felt weird. Heavier, and not as quick as his own body. He was much more slimmer and shorter than this, so trying to cope with being in...this body didn't go too well. Byleth seemed to be struggling with felixs body, too. Both unsure of what to do.

Of course felix was definitely not okay when he was told he was going to have to teach a class. 

Apparently, so they didn't arise suspicions, they needed to continue their daily role. They could act like they were sick, but not for long. And manuela and hanneman could not teach byleths class. It wasn't as though byleth could either, in felixs body. Everyone would know, then. Rhea was adamant that until she knew what this mages motive was, they couldn't speak about their bodies being swapped. 

So byleth was teaching felix how to teach a class and pretend to be them. It was...Interesting. But felix told byleth not to be affectionate or do anything weird in his body, in which he got this weird smile that gave him this feeling of distrust, and a half assed reassurance. And in return for those conditions...  
Byleth made felix promise to be nice to dimitri and everyone else, and to help them with their problems like they normally did. 

For felix this was hell. 

The first day of teaching class, he played it off that he was sick and wanted everyone to do independent studies. He kept a close eye on his body. Or, well, byleth. Who seemed to be a little too kind for normal felix and people kept looking at him weird. To save the situation, felix called byleth to his own desk, and told him to go back to his dorms if he was still feeling sick. Playing it off as though felix got sick. He told the class that "felix" had "trained too hard and caught a severe cold." Speaking of himself like that felt so weird, but he must do it. 

A few days passed, and he wondered if he'd ever get back in his own body. Dealing with his class was a pain in the ass. Everyone needed help so much. He did find out that sylvain was awful with certain subjects, though, along with many other classmates. And he definitely was gonna use that against him in the future. 

When dimitri asked to speak to him after class, felix agreed when byleth shot him a glare from inside of felix's body. He was hesitant, but he ended up waiting for dimitri to show up after class. And when he did, he was surprised when dimitri told him he wanted to talk in the professors dorm room where no one could hear. 

Felix couldn't control the jealousy that crept up. Were dimitri and byleth..Together? Is that why the two spent so much time together? He didn't know. But selfishly, with his own feelings for dimitri, he would ruin this if so..He didn't care of the consequences. He convinced himself if he did this, it was because the boar would hurt the professor. 

When he and dimitri were alone in professors room, felix stared at him blankly. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, mimicking byleths voice. 

"Oh, gods. Professor i need your help." Felix was surprised to hear that. He'd never seen dimitri look so distressed. In such a long time, anyways. Dimitri was pacing the room back and forth. "With what?" He asked. 

Dimitri sat next to him on byleths bed, and covered his face with his hands. Was he..Blushing..? 

"Professor..It was felix, he.." Huh? What did byleth do while in felixs body?! "What did he do?" He asked calmly, though he internally panicked. Did byleth hurt him in felixs body? 

"W..Well..W..We were at the training grounds and he wouldn't stop praising me. And it kept throwing me off. I couldn't focus and i kept losing. I..I think he likes doing it because it's a weakness, but it's so embarrassing..And..And when he won one match he.." Dimitri trailed off. Curling in a ball on byleths bed.

Felix's face turned pink. Well, not his face, but byleths did. Byleth was praising him? And it was weakening dimitri to make him lose?! 

Felix was gonna remember that.

"He what?" He asked, calmly. Staring at the flustered ball that was dimitri. "He..He pinned me down and called me cute." 

Felix felt like he died on the spot.

Byleth did what now?! In felixs body?! "I see..Do you want me to punish him? I could suspend him." Felix suggested, his own face so red at this point. So when dimitri was moving to shake felixs shoulders, Well, byleths shoulders, technically, Felix was shocked. 

Especially at the words that left his mouth next. 

"No, professor! Did you forget?! I'm in love with him!" 

This confession made felix freeze up and blossom red. He..He was..

"That's whats so difficult! I..I don't know where this came from. He's normally so mean, he'll tell me how stupid and horrible i am, and that im good at nothing but killing. So why..W..Why is he being so nice? Something has to be wrong. There's no way...H..He'd never.." Dimitri was an absolute mess. "W-what if he kisses me? And..And doesn't like it? O-or maybe this is some sick joke? Is..Is he toying with me? Telling me I'm so cute.." Dimitri seemed so distraught. "W..Whatever. I..Maybe he'll go back to normal soon. But..When he treats me like this..It reminds me of when we were kids. He used to really love me, you know. And then after everything happened..It was my fault that glenn died. He won't forgive me..And he sees me as a beast now. It's fine. I need to face reality. Felix won't like me like that. He'd be too grossed out to even touch me.." These words tugged at felixs heart. He never knew dimitri hurt this much from everything that happened, and that he felt this way at all. 

"Thank you for letting me talk to you. I appreciate it. Keep this between us, as always. I don't want him know how i feel. He'll be so angry at me." Dimitri got up, and with a short farewell, he left. Dimitri hadn't stopped blushing at all. 

Felix was up in seconds, taking off to search for byleth. It was weird, asking for himself, and where he was, but he managed. 

Finding byleth, he grabbed him and tugged him to a nearby wall, away from where others can hear. "B-byleth. Just what the hell has gotten into you?! Dimitri told me what you did, and thinks i did it!" Felix was so red in the other mans body. Blushing like crazy. And byleth only smiled at him. "But that wasn't all he told you of, was it?" Felix froze up, taking in a shaky breath. 

"What will you do now that you know, felix? He's been struggling with this since i first met him. Infact, despite what you are, it seems he knows and doesn't care." At that, felix went pale as a ghost in byleths body.

Yes, felix was a vampire. Well, half vampire, anyways. He rarely needed to drink and mostly did from ingrid or Sylvain. He'd never drank directly from anyone, and honestly didn't even think about it when they'd swapped bodies, that byleth might find out about his true identity, or perhaps become thirsty. "You..You know..?" Felix asked in shock, staring at his own body in shock. Byleth opened his mouth and showed the fangs. "Yeah, but i can't figure out how to control these like you do. So they've been pointy. But besides that, one time when dimitri talked to me, he told me about what you and your family are. He never seemed to be scared, except, scared for you. He was worried you weren't drinking blood and was going to get sick, and asked me if he should offer up blood.   
I told him no, of course, since you'd probably just gotten angry. But i consider taking up on that offer while I'm on your body. You are reallllyy thirsty. Oh. And rhea said we can change back today. She told me to do it while alone with you, so come with me." Felix was shocked at all of the information, but he managed to nod and slowly follow byleth. 

They returned to the professors room, and felix sat on the bed as byleth pulled out a crystal, it was purple and rather pretty. He watched as his own body chanted words in latin, and suddenly everything went black.

\--- 

When felix awoke he was in his room, and with a groan, he sat up. He saw a letter by his bed from byleth saying that he'd passed out so byleth returned him here.

Feeling much lighter and comfortable now, he sighed and stretched. A soft knock sounded on his door, and he groaned as he sat up. "Come in!" He called, rubbing his temple with his hand. God he had a headache to hell and back.

The door opened and closed, and felix looked up to see dimitri. Shock filled his features, and he didn't know what to say. Dimitri was blushing.

Of course, it was still something to get used to whenever he saw dimitri, as the man had pretty long hair that he tied into a ponytail, and was taller since they joined the monastery. But this blush was rather adorable. "F..Felix..I uh.." Dimitri seemed unsure, and shy as he inched forward. He was so cute like this.

Felix gulped. "Hey boar prince. What did you need?" He asked, despite his own pink face. 

"Please i..uhm..felix i...I'm worried. You have been rather sick lately and..I know that you're.." Dimitri paused, thinking of a polite way to put it. "Vampiric..? I uh..I heard from felix and sylvain a few years back and i know you don't like me but..If you need to drink blood, here." Dimitri rolled up his sleeved on his right wrist. 

Felix was shocked, his face flushing. But how could he reject this? He'd always wanted to do this, especially with dimitri. He'd smelled his blood during battles and it smelled amazing, better than anyone elses. He groaned and rubbed his head, making dimitri flinch. He was so scared felix would be angry. 

"Okay."

Dimitri's eyes flew open. "P-pardon?" 

"i said okay. Sit down, boar. You'll fall if you stand and i don't know how much I'll drink. I've never drank straight out of someones body before." Dimitri froze before scrambling to sit next to felix, looking away as he raised his wrist to him. He was so shocked that felix actually agreed, and dimitri's face was very red. 

"You're shaking. Calm down, boar. If you freak out you'll pass out." Dimitri listened and took deep breaths as he felt a hand grab his wrist, and bring it up. He felt hot breaths on it. 

"I..I had asked hubert about what it was like to be drank from. Almost everyone know he's a vampire. Don't worry, i didn't mention you. He said it could either hurt alot or feel really nice, so.. I'm sorry if i seem a bit scared." 

Felix made a tch noise, and huffed. Instead of answering to that, he opened his mouth as his instincts kicked in and he felt extremely thirsty. 

He sunk his teeth into the soft skin, holding onto dimitri's arm. He'd unconsciously wrapped an arm around dimitri's left side incase he were to faint and fall that way. Dimitri was pretty much in felixs arms, one hand holding onto dimitri's right hand's palm, to keep the arm in place, and the other wrapped around him. 

He really didn't expect the reaction, though.

Dimitri jerked a little to the side, with a soft gasp, and he seemed to begin to pant a bit as felix drank, and that only sent heat to the pit of felix's stomach. 

Felix began to drink more intensely, but got a little bit...Testy. 

He began to leave bites all over dimitri's wrist, listening to each soft gasp, before he heard a whine escape the man. Dimitri was trembling more and had leaned into felix completely. He had practically slid closer to tremble against him, and gasped and whined as he hung his head. 

"F-felix..." 

Felix only felt himself snap a little more, giving in. "Does it feel good, boar?" Felix licked along the mans bitten wrist, no more bleeding there. 

At the lick, dimitri seemed to gasp and twitch. He gulped and shuffled closer to felix, his back against the males arm. 

And felix decided to make a...Risky move. Letting go of dimitri's wrist, the man trembling and whimpering like this was proof enough that it felt good. His hand hooked onto dimitri's headband, and pulled it out. Freeing dimitri's shoulder length hair, he pushed it to the side of his neck, out of the way as felix lifted dimitri onto his lap. Dimitri only seemed to get more heated and arch his back, tilting his head back, and completely exposing his neck. "G..Go ahead.." He muttered. 

Felix chuckled a little. "Boar...Dimitri...So weak.." 

Felix bit onto the mans neck and was greeted with a cry of pleasure, and dimitri arching his back. Even dimitri's hips bucked with the pleasure he felt, as felix bit and sucked on the most sensitive spot on his neck.

At this point, felix couldn't help it, and he slid his hand to dimitri's waist as he sucked blood, and pressed dimitri's hips, down, grunting with pleasure as he rocked his hips a little against the blondes behind. 

Dimitri seemed to be shocked by this, and gasped, while whining out "Felix..." in a desperate voice. Deciding to test something, he pulled off of dimitri's neck. "Good boy."

The reaction was immense. A soft moan left dimitri, and he turned around to face felix, looking him in the eye, although dazed. He panted. 

"Please call me that a-again..I..I'll do anything.." 

Something clicked in felix's mind. So...Dimitri had a praise kink. 

"Okay. Stay still. Listen to what i say, okay, boar?" Felix spoke, earning a nod from a flushed and heavily aroused dimitri. 

"Stay still, don't get off of me and don't stop me. If you do I'll have to punish you, and maybe I'll leave you by yourself."

Just the thought seemed to make dimitri ready to cry, as his hands gripped at felix's shoulders. "O...Of course..Please, felix..J..Just don't go. I'll listen, and you can drink as much blood as you want.." 

Felix seemed pleased by that, and slid his hands down to undo dimitri's belt and pants. Unzipping them, he slid his hand into the material, and slowly pulled out dimitri's cock.

Dimitri was trembling at this point, twitching at the touch of felix. His eyes fluttered shut as he panted a bit and slid forward. He pressed his head into felix's shoulders and hugged onto him. Moving his body a bit, so his knees were spread far apart and he leaned over felix, not sitting on his lap anymore as a cool hand wrapped around his length, another soon joining it. 

"You're sensitive.." Dimitri twitched just at the mans words. "P-please.." He begged.

Felix decided to reward him, and closed his hand in a tight fist around the males length, before slowly pushing his hand up and down. Dimitri's breathing quickened so fast, and he scratched at felix's back. "O..Oh.." He rasped out, burying his face in Felix's neck and tugging on his hair. 

"Boar, don't freak out. I learned some magic, and i wanna try something on you."

Before dimitri could respond, suddenly, felix's fingers were..Vibrating against him. All of them. 

"Uumngh---oh..Ahhnnn..." A garbled mess of noises escaped dimitri, and he thrusted his hips, slowly, into the mans hands. In response, felix quickened the vibration, and slid his second hand to dimitri's behind. Pulling down his pants quite far, dimitri was in too much pleasure to notice. He was rocking his hips and clinging to felix, and in his mess of pleasure he leaned up to kiss felix. Panting and whining as he did. And whenever he felt sparks of pleasure he'd kiss harder. 

Felix was beginning to feel heated too, but controlled himself. He pressed his finger against dimitri's entrance, and was greeted with a shocked gasp. "It won't hurt." Felix said simply. "I'm using magic. They're very slick and you won't feel a thing." Just as he said, he pressed his fingers inside and they were far from dry. They slipped right in, some kind of water magic felix was using helped alot, but dimitri did feel it. Just not what he expected to feel.

He gasped, breaking the kiss to pant into felix's ear, as he felt the fingers slowly but surely press in deeper. And it oddly felt...Amazing. Dimitri pushed his hips back a little, taking all of the man's fingers. Felix had pressed more in, so, with four inside, dimitri only felt a slight sting with this magic. 

He felt weird, but not bad. And the vibrations on his dick just made him feel amazing. 

"Bounce on them." Felix commanded, wanting to see if dimitri would obey no matter what. Dimitri seemed flustered by this, but slowly raised his hips up and lowered them back down. A shaking breath escaped him, and felix was so glad he learned magic at this point. 

Dimitri's face as he pulled back was quite a sight. He was sweating, flushed, and eyes dazed. He looked at felix with tears in his eyes and his lips parted, and slowly began to rise and fall his hips onto the fingers. His face morphed into that of pure..Pleasure. It seems felix's fingers found his gspot. 

Felix watched in awe as dimitri was suddenly bouncing on his fingers with such desperation, and deciding to try something, he curled them and earned a delightful sob of pleasure, and dimitri completely collapsing on him. "Ah..I..I'm s-sorry, f..Felix..I..It feels so good, i..I'm leaking on you.." He said, so embarrassed that his precum was on felix's lap. Felix pulled his fingers out, and his other fingers away, being met by a gasp and a desperate clinging dimitri. "P..Please, i was so close..Ah..N..No.." He sobbed, and felix gulped. Fuck. 

"Dimitri." Dimitri froze at his name being called, feeling felix's hands shift below him and undo his own pants. Then he felt something warm, and slightly wet against him. Precum..This was felixs..Oh..

Dimitri was so flushed, and felix layed back on the bed with the man on top of him. "I can focus my magic..Down there, too..But i have to be careful incase i lose control, so don't move too much. Even in my orgasm ill have to watch it." Felix spoke. "You're doing good, dimitri. I'm glad you're willing to do this with me, and i do feel the same as you do for me." 

Dimitri's mind was spinning, face so flushed. Felix just practically confessed to him, and within seconds, he felt a soaking wet tip pressing into his ass. Water magic again...

It felt good, though, as it sank inside slowly. Both men let out a groan, dimitri moving to claw at felix's clothed back yet again. 

"F..Fuck.." Felix cursed, as dimitri trembled harshly and was panting, whimpering out. "Hold on. I'm gonna try this." 

He was all the way inside, and focused his energy to his..length. And he felt the vibrations consume his length. They were more aggressive than he'd planned.

Dimitri was sobbing in pleasure in seconds, writhing and jerking ontop of him. Dimitri had came, just from the vibrations against his prostate. Felix was amazed, but felt just as good, grunting as his own orgasm approached. Fuck. How was he ever going to be able to stop this.

His body shuddered as he released his cum inside of dimitri, earning a loud cry from the man. "F-felix..O..Oh..Ah..." Dimitri seemed consumed with pleasure, and felix felt shocked as dimitri bounced his hips. Both men moaned at the same time, and felix, being overstimulated, lost his grip on his magic. 

It increased. 

With a soft cry, dimitri sat up on the man's length. The vibrations..Oh..God.. His hands placed on felix's chest, he couldn't help it as he began to bounce. A sob left him, and felix groaned out, hands now gripping at the sheets. They were both trembling and sensitive, and dimitri suddenly started bouncing up and down quickly, as though he desperately needed it. Felix couldn't handle this, and neither could dimitri himself, both men spilling over the edge once again. And yet again, felixs grip on his magic loosened and suddenly the two were so overwhelmed they couldn't move. Dimitri was a twitching mess as felix came inside a third time, beginning to thrust wildly after a few moments, and dimitri was sobbing and holding onto him. The two making out like crazy as felix pounded up into him, suddenly stopping and managing to shut off his magic as they both nearly screamed, muffling eachother with a kiss as they came yet again. Dimitri was twitching so much and collapsed against him, felix nearly unconscious aswell. That was the most euphoric experience he'd ever had. 

Dimitri was glad he locked the door. Neither could move, felix barely managing to pull out, and shift so that him and dimitri layed correctly on the bed. Both were panting and holding eachother so tightly, they didn't care about anything else at the moment. 

Felix had never felt so glad to have learned a new skill in his life before that.

**Author's Note:**

> i never said it'd be GOOD


End file.
